A tube can be connected to another tube or a device, such a fluid pump, using a hollow tubing connector having a tip that is inserted into one end of the tube. The tubing connector is sized and configured, sometimes with barbed protrusions, such that the connection is maintained by frictional engagement. The tubing connector typically expands the tube segment directly above the tubing connector. The connection may loosen over time due to relaxation or creep deformation of the tube material. Also, an abrupt step or structural discontinuity typically exists in front of the tubing connector tip. This discontinuity arises from the inherent thickness of the tubing connector and the tendency of the tube segment in front of the tubing connector tip to expand in concert with the tube segment directly above the tubing connector. The discontinuity at the tubing connector tip corresponds to a pocket or ring-shaped volume in which eddy currents of fluid may form and trap a small amount of fluid.
In some tubing applications it is desirable to take precautions against potential loosening of the connection and fluid stasis at the tubing connector tip. For example, extruded polyvinyl chloride (PVC) tubing is the standard for blood transport during surgery involving cardiopulmonary bypass, extra-corporeal membrane oxygenation, and ventricular assistance. Alternatively, silicone tubing may be used. Connections for PVC and silicone tubing are accomplished with tubing connectors that expand the tube as described above. With standard tubing connectors, both PVC and silicone tubes are subject to loosening and fluid stasis as described above. It is desirable to reduce fluid stasis in blood transport as it can be a nidus for thrombus formation.
Accordingly, what are needed are a tubing assembly, clamp, and tubing connection method that improves connection security and reduces fluid stasis.